It's not me (Song)
It's not me is the first ending for Valvrave the Liberator and sung by angela. Track List * KINGS * 僕じゃない (Boku janai) * So sweet memories * Remember me * 生命 -イノチ- (Seimei -Life-) * 境界線Set me free (Kyoukai-sen Set me free) * THE LIGHTS OF HEROES * This is my wish * Always 好きだよ (Always Sukidayo) * いつかのゼロから (Itsuka no Zero Kara) * -レクイエム・オブ・レッド- (-Requiem of Red-) * To be with U Lyrics |-|Kanji = 僕じゃない　僕じゃない　僕じゃない いつか「過ち」を許せるなら 「愛し方」を知る前に　「戦い方」を覚えた 不器用な僕の武器は　何? ただ死ぬだけの人生なのに　なぜ強くなりたいの? 「想いの丈」は小さな箱に仕舞ったまま 大事に　大事にしてたのに 簡単に踏み壊されてしまった 僕じゃない　僕じゃない　僕じゃない 言い訳を探して　傷つく確率は ゼロじゃない　ゼロじゃない　ゼロじゃない いつか「過ち」を許せるなら いつか「変われる」と思えるなら やらなきゃいけない事ばかり　次から次へと押し寄せる やりたい事は何にもできてない それでも「行かなきゃいけない」と　暗黙のルールだけで 「責任」と「僕」をがんじがらめにしたいなら 「逃げたい」　それも押し殺して 「心」は閉ざしてしまう方が　簡単だ 僕じゃない　僕じゃない　僕じゃない いつ　いかなる時に大人になれと言うの? 知りたくない　知りたくない　本当は知りたい 僕の体なのに　舵をとれない 僕の心なのに　制御できない もう少しだけ自分を知れたら 「愛してる」の使い方を　覚えたい… 僕じゃない　僕じゃない　僕じゃない 言い訳を探して　傷つく確率は ゼロじゃない　ゼロじゃない　ゼロじゃない いつか　いつか　いつか「過ち」を許せるなら いつか「変われる」と思えるなら |-|Romanji = Boku ja nai boku ja nai boku ja nai Itsuka ( ayamachi ) wo yuruseru nara ( Aishi kata ) wo shiru mae ni ( tatakai kata ) wo oboeta Bukiyou na boku no buki wa nani? Tada shinu dake no jinsei na no ni naze tsuyoku naritai no? ( Omoi no take ) wa chiisana hako ni shimatta mama Daiji ni daiji ni shiteta no ni Kantan ni fumikowasarete shimatta Boku ja nai boku ja nai boku ja nai Iiwake wo sagashite kizutsuku kakuritsu wa ZERO ja nai ZERO ja nai ZERO ja nai Itsuka ( ayamachi ) wo yuruseru nara Itsuka ( kawareru ) to omoeru nara Yaranakya ikenai koto bakari tsugi kara tsugi he to oshiyoseru Yaritai koto wa nannimo dekitenai Soredemo ( ikanakya ikenai ) to anmoku no RUURU dake de ( Sekinin ) to ( boku ) wo ganjigarame ni shitai nara ( Nigetai ) sore mo oshikoroshite ( Kokoro ) wa tozashite shimau hou ga kantan da Boku ja nai boku ja nai boku ja nai Itsu ikanaru toki ni otona ni nare to iu no? Shiritakunai shiritakunai hontou wa shiritai Boku no karada na no ni kaji wo torenai Boku no kokoro na no ni seigyo dekinai Mou sukoshi dake jibun wo shiretara ( Aishiteru ) no tsukaikata wo oboetai… Boku ja nai boku ja nai boku ja nai Iiwake wo sagashite kizutsuku kakuritsu wa ZERO ja nai ZERO ja nai ZERO ja nai Itsuka itsuka itsuka ( ayamachi ) wo yuruseru nara Itsuka ( kawareru ) to omoeru nara |-|English = This isn’t me, this isn’t me, this isn’t me, If I’ll be able to forgive “sin” someday. Before I knew “how to love,” I learned “how to fight.” As awkward as I am, what is my weapon? If we live only to die, why do I wish to become strong? With “all of my feelings” sealed away in a little box, So precious, though they were so precious to me, They were so easily trampled upon and broken. This isn’t me, this isn’t me, this isn’t me. I search for an excuse – the probability that I’ll get hurt Is not zero, it’s not zero, it’s not zero, If I’ll be able to forgive “sin” someday… If I’ll come to believe, someday, that “I can change.” So many things I absolutely have to do, closing in on me one after another; I’m unable to do anything I actually want to do. Even so, “I must proceed,” I think, just following the unwritten rules. If I want to follow that path and bind “myself” to “responsibility”… Suppressing the voice inside that wants to run away And sealing away the “heart” is the easiest choice to take. This isn’t me, this isn’t me, this isn’t me. You say that I must, at any and all times, be an adult? I don’t want to know, I don’t want to know – no, the truth is I want to know. I can’t take the helm of my own body. I can’t maintain control of my own heart. If I could come to know myself just a little better, I’d like to learn how to use the words, “I love you.” This isn’t me, this isn’t me, this isn’t me. I search for an excuse – the probability that I’ll get hurt Is not zero, it’s not zero, it’s not zero, If, someday, someday, I’ll be able to forgive “sin” someday… If I’ll come to believe, someday, that “I can change.” Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music